


Regression to the max - Momma Hale

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Breastfeeding, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale - Freeform, Diapers, F/M, Forced age regression, Forced infantilism, Gen, Human Derek Hale, Human Liam Dunbar, Mentions Drugging, Momma Hale - Freeform, Mommy Reader, Multi, Pacifier - Freeform, Underage Liam, bottle feeding, human reader, liam dunbar - Freeform, mentions kidnapping, reader - Freeform, submissive Liam, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam gets lost going on a hike through the woods with some friends. It starts to snow heavily making it only more confusing. He ventures deeper into the forest and finds a hidden home and to his surprise is welcomed in by an attractive young woman who does what she can to help him but he can't help but feel that she might be too nice to him...





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to all my lovely readers who are still with me and send me lots of lovely messages. Thank you guys for being so patient. Exam season is almost over so I will be back to posting regularly very soon. However, a very nice anon sent me this request via my tumblr and it's very different to what I've written before. It's more dark and sadistic. Anyways, here's the first part and please tell me what you think. I want to hear the good, the bad and the ugly. 
> 
> Thank you guys and enjoy reading.

Liam checked his watch again at what must have been the hundredth time and couldn't believe nearly three hours had passed and all he had done was encounter more forest. He trudged along the makeshift path shivering. If he didn't find shelter soon, he was sure to freeze to death. After another 30 minutes of aimless walking he was able to see in the distance an outline of a roof to a very large house hidden within a deep forest. He approached it getting closer and saw smoke escaping from the chimney. Finally. 

He had been out with some friends for a hike around a well known area but it soon started to snow heavily and everything looked the same to make it more confusing and even worse he had managed to get himself separated from the rest. Just great. 

The house soon came into view and he saw that it was larger than he thought. It must have been either a luxury cabin belonging to a millionaire or someone's winter home. He'd been out in the snow for a long three hours and was grateful to come across some shelter praying that the owner either wasn't home or were kind enough to offer him some help. He walked along the icy path up to the front of the house reaching the large tan wooden door, knocked three times and waited. He mentally prepared himself to face either a largely built wealthy lumberjack or an old billionaire but hoped either of them would let him in from the cold and help him. To his surprise, it was a young woman who opened the door to the cold shivering 15 year old. She was tall and fairly beautiful. She had piercing y/e/c behind her glasses, was dressed casually with her y/h/c in an top messy bun, oversized cable knit pink jumper, light grey skinny jeans that were slit at the knees and furry mule slippers. She must have been in her late 20, no older than 30. 

"Oh my gosh", she gasped looking at the young shivering boy in front of her.  
"Excuse me, miss. C-c-can you h-help me, p-please?" He asked shivering, rubbing his arms for warmth and looked up at her like a lost child.  
"Of course, honey. Come in", she told him slightly concerned and moving aside to let him in. He followed her in and stood patiently in what appeared to be the hallway breathing a sigh of relief as he embraced the warmth and waited for her as she secured the door and led him into the living room.

It was simple yet beautifully elegant. Two of the walls were painted in cream and the tan wooden boards came through on the other walls contrasting nicely. They walked a large arch and into the large living room. It matched the features of the hallway and he couldn't help but admire the room. It had deep tan wooden flooring that matched the walls and the living area had a large cream rug. There was a large tv mounted on the wall, a large corner couch at one end of the room surrounded by two smaller single arm chairs, a decent sized coffee table and on the other side of the room was a dining table with four chairs and a doorway that led what looked like it was the kitchen. 

"Come and warm yourself up by the fire, sweetheart. You must have been out there for hours" She replied and led him over to the couch near the fireplace. He took off his outer gear and his shoes as he sat down near the fireplace stretching his arms towards the flames embracing it's warmth. Y/N took his outer gear and went to put it on the end of the bannister and went into the kitchen and moments later returned with a mug of warm milk.  
"Here you go, sweetheart. You'll feel better in no time", she smiled offering him the mug to which he took gratefully.  
"I'm y/n" she smiled at the youngster who gulped down his warm drink within a few minutes.  
"Liam. Thanks for this", he gestured to the fire and the warm mug in his hand. She smiled and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and approached him gently bending over and cupping his chin in her hand as she wiped away his milk mustache. He blushed furiously not having someone wipe his mouth for him last when he was 4 years old.  
"Thanks", he replied looking up at her with his baby blue eyes and deeply blushed cheeks. She couldn't help but smile back. He was so adorable. He was so shy and timid, just like a baby. 

"What were you doing out in the snow? Especially this far out, honey?" she asked grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa that sat on the end and went to drape it around his shoulders seeing that he was still shivering.  
"On a hike with some friends but we got separated. Could you tell me how far it is to the next town?" He asked her.  
"Oh honey, there's no ones else around for miles and the next town is over 90 miles away", she replied.  
"I-I dunno where I am anymore", he told her beginning to tear up as his voice cracked, he was clearly scared unsure what to do.  
"Oh honey", she sat beside him and pulled the young boy onto her lap wrapped her arms around him gently rocking him. She was surprised by how light he was and how easily she was able to lift him into her arms. Perfect.  
"Ssh, you're ok sweetie. You're safe, I'm here", she cooed as she hushed him rubbing his back.  
"It's ok, you're going to be ok. I'll take care of you until it's safe enough for you to leave ok? It's a good thing you found me, huh?" She continued to coo at him gently brushing his hair away from his face and wiped away his tears.  
"No more tears, good boy", she praised him ruffling his hair lovingly. He was clearly warming up to her kindness as he stayed resting against her in her arms as she rocked him rubbing the pad of her thumb against his forearm hushing him. Seeing him fall into such a vulnerable submissive state so easily made her heart flutter. She knew from this moment she would have to tread carefully.  
"Why don't you lay on the couch and take a nap, sweetheart. I'll get dinner ready. You must be hungry", she told him and led him to the larger couch so he could lay down comfortably.  
"Good boy," she praised him letting him get comfortable and placed the large cosy grey blanket over him and cupped his face stroking his cheek as his eyes began to close from the tiredness of walking for miles in the cold and snow for hours. "Try and get some rest, sweetheart.", she whispered and left him to sleep as she made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She peeked out of the corner of the doorway to look at him sleeping peacefully. She smirked at the idea that was brewing in her head. It was evil, perhaps even ridiculous but she knew what she had to do. He was just perfect.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is grateful to Y/N and Derek giving him so much love and kindness after taking him in but he can't help but feel a little suspicious of their nice behaviour. Why are they being so nice to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say I've been hit with inspiration for this fic or that I'm procrastinating because I still have a lot of university work...

It had been two hours since Y/N put Liam down for his nap and she went over to the couch and kneeled beside him brushing his hair away from his face and stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb admiring his sweet innocence. He nuzzled into the palm of her hand and his eyes fluttered open as he adjusted to his surrounding remembering where he was.  
"Hi honey, did you have a nice nap?" Y/N asked letting him get up and stretch.  
"I'm ok", he nodded.  
"Why don't we go upstairs and get you freshened up and then we can have dinner. There's someone I want you to meet", she smiled at him leading him upstairs and into the family bathroom. She had him sit down on the closed lid of the toilet as she went to the hallway closet to grab him a small face towel. She knocked on the door and Liam let her in and stood quietly in the corner. She instructed him to stand near the sink and he did as she said letting her wash his face and careful dry him afterwards.  
"Good boy", she praised him placing the towel on the radiator in the hallway. 

"Erm...Y/N?" He asked timidly as she brushed his hair away from his face and looked up at her with his crystalline baby blue eyes.  
"Yes sweetie, is everything ok?" She asked getting up to open the bathroom cabinet and take out a simple moisturizer and gently apply it to his face.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked unsure of what to make of her kindness. People weren't this nice unless they wanted something in return...right?  
"I can't be nice to you, sweetie?" She asked him looking at his face seeing it was clear he was scared unsure what to do.  
"No no...I didn't mean it like tha-..." He trailed off looking at the floor unsure what to say. Half of him appreciated how much she had looked after him the moment he step foot into her home but the other half was unsure. Slightly suspicious that there was maybe more than to just her being nice. 

"Ok then. Let's go get you some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry", she smiled and wrapped an arm around him leading him downstairs to the kitchen where there was an older male figure which made Liam freeze in his tracks. He had jet black hair, green eyes, a slight stubble, a defined jawline and olive skin. He was wearing a deep purple Henley t shirt and simple black jeans. He smiled at Y/N as she went to wrap her arms around his neck and press a loving kiss to his lips.  
"Liam, this is my husband. Derek." She introduced him.  
"Derek, this is Liam. He got separated from his friends during a hike when it started to snow and found our home so I've been taking care of him since", she told him. Derek walked up to Liam and he could see the younger boy physically shrink down as if he was afraid.  
"Nice to meet you, Liam. You're lucky to have found this place and my wife for that matter. It's really coming down out there", he replied and clapped a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
"Go sit down at the table, honey. I'll make you a plate", she instructed Liam and he did as he was told. He didn't want to risk not listening and be thrown out by Derek. He said so himself, it was really coming down out there and with the next town over 2 hours away by car, he knew it would be impossible to make it by foot in this weather. As friendly as Derek appeared to be, he couldn't help but think he looked slightly scary and with his fit figure and serious muscle definition he didn't even want to think about what he was capable of if he did misbehave and didn't want to risk being thrown out in the cold especially this late. 

Y/N plated up some steak and roasted vegetables along with some gravy and sat beside Liam cutting his steak into a smaller piece and brought the forkful of steaming deliciousness to his mouth urging him to eat but Liam looked up at her slightly unsure. He couldn't help but think something was up. Why would they be this nice to him? Y/N let him nap on the couch, washed his face and here she was at the dinner table ready to feed him by slice his steak into bite size pieces like he was a baby.  
"Liam, honey?" She asked a little concerned he zoned out. She gently cupped his cheek and stroked it with the pad of her thumb again and he jumped at her sudden contact.  
"Sssh, it's ok, sweetheart. What's bothering you? You've been very quiet" She asked him softly but he just shrugged.  
"You can talk to me, honey." She encouraged him.  
"I just find it weird that you're being this nice to me. I'm a kid, you just met", he said looking up at her thinking she would be upset but her expression was soft and she continued to smile at him gently, lovingly and listened to him.  
"That's right, sweetie. You are a kid, we just met but you're far from home and there's no other people for miles. Some of them aren't as nice as us. You're vulnerable out there. Atleast here you're safe and Derek and I can look after you. Understand?" She explained to him. Liam down into his lap feeling slightly guilty he asked. In a sense she was right.  
"She's right, kid. We could throw you out into the cold and send you on your way into the night where there's nothing but wild animals, metres of snow falling by the hour and a thick forest for miles", stated Derek folding his arms slightly offended that his wife had opened up their home to such a child asking for help and was now questioning their kindness.  
"I...I'm sorry, sir", Liam replied playing with his hands looking back down to his lap sniffling.  
"Derek", she called, annoyance laced her tone.  
"Sssh, come here honey. It's ok", she reassured him pulling him on to her lap. "I know you're tired, hungry and scared but I promise we just want to take care of you, ok?" She explained to him wiping away his tears. "I'm just so scared. I don't know where I am and and..." He began tearing up again. Y/N wrapped her arms around the young boy in her lap and hushed him. "Ignore him, sweetie. Besides I would never let that happen to you. We're here to help you ok? You can stay here tonight. If the weather is any better, we'll help you get home ok. If not you'll have to wait it out here until it calms down. Is that ok?". She reassured Liam brushing his hair away from his face to which he nodded tears still streaming down his cheek.  
She wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek. "Good boy. You're such a brave boy. Why don't I feed you the rest of your dinner before it gets cold and then you can have yummy chocolate pudding for dessert. Does that sound good?" She cooed softly hoping the mention of dessert would brighten his mood. He was a scared kid who needed love and reassurance and at this moment that was exactly what she intended on giving him. 

Y/N knew she wanted to do this for a very long time but after meeting Liam, she quickly came to the conclusion that she wanted him to gain her trust before going further and with the way things were going tonight. She knew it was going to be successful. He was already warming up to her. He did not refuse contact when she hugged him or touched his hair.  
"Thank you for dinner", he replied giving her a small smile as Derek collected his dish and put it with the others in the dishwasher. Y/N grabbed a tissue from the kitchen table and carefully wiped Liam's mouth.  
"No problem, kid" Derek replied working his way around the kitchen cleaning up as his wife tended to Liam.  
"You're so messy", she cooed at him chuckling. Her comment made him blush as his cheek turned a rosy pink.  
"Sorry", he mumbled playing with his fingers still blushing. 

Later that evening, the couple decided to watch a movie as the fire in the fireplace roared. Liam was sat in the middle of the couple almost nestled against Y/N as he was slightly dozing off. She stood up from the couch quietly not wanting to startle him and made her way into the kitchen to prepare a small glass of warm milk for him to which she added what she called a small spoonful of the "regression powder" from a hidden jar in the kitchen cupboard. The very one Derek had returned with not long ago as he searched towards the mountains and found a cave with an ancient shaman who made up the powdered concoction. She stirred it in well and carried it to the living room where the young boy was starting to fall asleep. 

"Here honey, it'll help you relax", she told him feeding him the glass of milk. Halfway through he turned his head away from her and pushed the glass whining.  
"All of it, sweetie. Come on", she urged him to which he sighed and obliged drinking the rest. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. "Good boy", she praised him. Ut didn't take long for it to take effect and Liam was now asleep and awake tomorrow slowly starting to regress as his mindset would soon match his behaviour and changing attitude. She couldn't help but pull the sleeping boy into her lap as he rest against her chest as soft snores could be heard. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly kissed his forehead. He was hers. 

That night everything the couple had planned beforehand for their suited target was well underway. She carried Liam to his new nursery and placed him on the changing table undressing him from his t-shirt and jeans. She took out an large adult sized crinkling diaper and placed it under him his bum. Taking off his underwear and putting a decent amount of baby powder on his nether regions rubbing in the powder before taping him up and placing him in a soft light blue onesie that had cat ears sown on the top of the hood. She had bought this and a few items earlier on in the week and even clipped a matching transparent light blue pacifier to his front placing it in his mouth and smiling at her success as he slowly began to suckle for comfort. She picked up her new baby boy and he rest against her shoulder as she gently swayed side to side, rubbing his back in a calming circular motion and kissed the side of his temple.  
"Good boy", she whispered to him and carried him to her and Derek's large shared room and placed him in his new crib beside their bed that was filled with a large pillow, soft blanket and a medium sized grey elephant plush toy that was the perfect size for an adult to hug. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas, plugged in the white star shaped night light and laid down picking up one of Derek's books she was half-way through reading. She heard his soft snores and peered into the crib and lightly ran her fingers through his soft hair hushing him. She snapped a picture of Liam sleeping and sent it to Derek captioned "ours"; he was most likely to be downstairs in the living room watching the sports channel until around late 11pm. "He's perfect", Derek replied back. 

Tomorrow she would awake to her new life with her new baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, here's chapter two. I have to admit this chapter is a little slow but I promise it will pick up in the next few upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	3. Family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek began to bond with their little one. At first, Liam is unsure and hell bent on escaping but later events have him re-evaluating his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster chapter and I actually mean a monster chapter. It just fit so well so I thought I might as well post it as one. The longer the better right?

Liam woke up during the early hours of the next morning. He laid still and looked up at the white ceiling and saw a chandelier hanging close by but began to panic vaguely remembering the last memory. Y/N fed him something last night and after that sleep overcame him and he couldn't remember anything. 

He looked around nervously at his surroundings and suddenly felt a thick padding hugging his waist and heard a loud crinkling noise coming from under him. Oh hell no. He was wearing a diaper. He noticed his hands were gloved, he was saw a large adult sized pacifier and an elephant plush toy beside him and turned his neck to see his was surrounded by large white bars. He tried to get up but couldn't. It was as if his body was shutting down. His head hurt and his limbs felt weak. Too weak to stand let alone run.

"Y/N...Y/N..." He cried out sobbing trying to take off his gloves but couldn't.  
"Mommy...", he whined defeated. Y/N came in and lifted Liam out from his crib setting him on her lap.  
"I'm here, baby. You're ok,", she reassured him but he continued to cry looking up at her.  
"What's happening?" He cried terrified not knowing what was going to happen to him.  
"We're taking care of you, honey. You don't have to be scared." she explained to him stroking his cheek as he whined pathetically at her sweet contact. He hated her. She gave him so much love, attention and tended to his every need that he really was starting to crave it when she wasn't around. The thought of getting cuddles, back rubs and forehead kisses made him whine for more but he couldn't help but feel angry. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" he pleaded sobbing pathetically.  
"Let me go" he continued to cry out squirming in her lap.  
"Why would we do that, honey? Your home is here with mommy and daddy, silly", she cooed drying his tears.  
"NO!" He yelled out trying to get out of her lap but only fell onto the floor, the soft grey carpet cushioning his fall.  
"Liam, sweetie...", she began standing up to follow after him. She knew he wouldn't even be able to make it to the stairs let alone the front door but she had to make him think he had atleast had a chance.  
"NO!" He continued to scream thrashing about like a little toddler having a tantrum. Derek heard the commotion from above and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He saw Liam attempting to crawl away and picked him up. Liam began thrashing about his Derek's arms screaming, cursing and crying pleading with them to let him go until he tired himself out and went limp trying to catch his breath from all the shouting. 

"Have you finished having your tantrum, baby?" Y/N asked him as she stood with her hands on her hips looking at him. He looked up at her with his tearful bloodshot tired eyes and runny nose sobbing quietly. He didn't want to give up but he didn't have the energy to fight right now.  
"Come here, honey. Mommy's got you. It's ok", she cooed taking him from Derek and scooping him up in her arms and gently rocking him rubbing his back. Defeated he sobbed against her shoulder as she continued to rub his back to try and calm him down. An exhausted whine escaped his lips.

She took him over to the changing table and laid him down.  
"Someone's a little fussy because they need their diaper changing, don't they?" She cooed at him gently rubbing his tummy. She placed the pacifier in his mouth as she went to unbutton his onesie and untape his diaper but saw he hadn't used it yet.  
"Does someone still need to go potty?" She asked him. Liam looked away blushing and thought about how he really did need to go but he wasn't about to piss himself wearing a diaper.  
"Mommy will help you. It's ok", she reassured him untaping the rest of his diaper and began to gently rub his inner thighs.  
"You're such a good boy. Use your diaper for mommy", she cooed down at him. He began wriggling and bucking his hips. It wasn't long until he couldn't hold it anymore and the warmth filled his diaper. She quickly disposed it and changed him into a new one praising how well he had done pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. 

"Let's get you washed up and then you can have some yummy breakfast. Mommy made you some yummy scrambled eggs", she gently bounced him in her arms and carried him to the bathroom as she helped brush his teeth and wash his face as Derek headed back downstairs to get the rest of breakfast ready.  
"Good boy. Does my baby feel better?" She cooed buttoning up his onesie. He blushed furiously at her comment. He couldn't believed he was forced to use his diaper like a helpless baby. Even though Liam refused the babyish treatment, he had mixed feeling about Y/N. She definitely was like a mother, showering him with love and affection, making sure he ate right, asked if he needed anything and even was concerned if he was the slightest bit upset. He hated to admit it but Y/N actually taking care of him (in a way) made him feel safe and loved and it was more than his real mother ever did for him. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he soon realised that they were in the kitchen and the couple before him were smiling and laughing as they finished plating breakfast. Liam thought to himself, maybe it wasn't that bad? After all they hadn't abused him or done anything to hurt him. Derek wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place but Y/N was loving and caring every bit a mother should be. He shook his head mentally slapping himself. He couldn't give in to them. 

"Liam, honey?", Y/N called to him placing a plate of steaming scrambled eggs in front of him. She noticed he zoned out again lost in his thoughts for a few minutes.  
"Sweetie, you keep zoning out on us. What's wrong?" she asked him scooping up a small spoonful of the scrambled eggs, blew on it gently making sure it wasn't too hot before feeding him but he just shook his head.  
"You sure, kiddo?" asked Derek looking at him slightly concerned. This was nicest Liam had seen him and nodded. The couple exchanged a gaze with one another not asking him any more questions and began their breakfast. Y/N quickly remembered something and walked to a new fully stocked cabinet and took out a brand new baby bib that read "mommy's little hero" and fastened it lightly around Liam's neck before sitting beside him.  
"I don't need this" Liam argued taking off the bib and throwing it on the floor.  
"Sweetie, you have to wear one. No arguing", she told him picking it up and gave it a shake before putting around his neck again but he began squirming in his seat.  
"Liam", Derek called to him across the table looking at him with a stern expression. Liam shrunk down into his seat looking at his lap nervously playing with his fingers. 

Derek saw how Liam looked at him fearing something bad might happen to him because it was the first time he disobeyed them and froze not wanting to meet his eye and even though Derek didn't show it but it did hurt him a little. He wanted the kid to warm up to him just as he had done with his wife. He knew the kid needed some time to warm up to them so he decided to use a different approach a more gentle approach just like Y/N. 

"Liam" Derek called him again this time he used a gentle tone and went to sit on the other side of Liam.  
"Are you disobeying, your mommy?" He asked him. Liam quickly shook his head no.  
"Are you sure?" He asked him again. Liam nodded his head.  
"Are you going to be a good boy and listen to your mommy", he asked him waiting for his reply. Liam nodded again.  
"Sorry...mommy", he mumbled looking up at Y/N with his tearful baby blue eyes. She brushed her thumb across his cheek and kissed his forehead.  
"Are you going to be a good boy and finish eating your breakfast?" she asked him scooping up a spoonful and bringing to his mouth.This time he accepted the spoonful and ate his breakfast quietly. 

Derek got up to pour some apple juice into a blue sippy cup that had a picture of a cartoon frog on the front and placed it on the table in front of Liam.  
"Wow, look at that. A brand new cup from daddy", Y/N told Liam excitedly handing him the cup of juice. Liam looked at it and thought "what the hell?!" but after  
Derek's remark at dinner last night, he wasn't going to dare comment on it so instead he picked it up brought to his lips and began to drink. Y/N and Derek exchanged a small gaze of success. 

Derek finished off his coffee and the rest of his breakfast before getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.  
"I'm heading into town to run a few errands. I'll be back later, babe", he told her kissing her cheek. Liam couldn't help but a breathe a sigh of relief.  
"I'll see you both later tonight. I love you," He told them placing a loving kiss to Y/N's lips and ruffled Liam's soft sand coloured hair affectionately before grabbing his leather jacket and keys heading out. 

After breakfast, Liam waited patiently for Y/N to clear away the dishes into the dishwasher and watched her work around the kitchen. When she finished she saw Liam was staring at her, a childlike wonder in his eyes. She smiled walking over as she picked him up setting him on her hip, ran her fingers through his hair sweeping it to one side and kissed his cheek.  
"You're such a good boy", she praised him as she headed into the living room and sat down at the large bay window with Liam in her lap as they watched the snow fall.

Liam felt himself relax as he stared out the window watching the snow coat everything in a bright white blanket. It seemed so peaceful to look at. Y/N played with the short hairs on the back of his head as she smiled watching him so mesmerized by the snow.  
"Do you like the snow, baby?" she asked him brushing her thumb against his forearm as she held him in her arms.  
"Yeah", he replied nodding.  
"Me too", she replied placing another kiss to his temple.  
"Do you want to go play in it?" She asked him but he shook his head quickly and pulled a face making her laugh.  
"Too cold" he simply replied.  
"You're so cute", she told him booping his nose playfully.  
"Yeah I guess you got your fair share of it yesterday, huh?", she told him. He looked at her expression and saw nothing but a soft loving smile. He leaned back against her chest and relaxed into her as she played with his hair. He hated how he felt so calm and relaxed with her. He shouldn't be feeling this way but he did.

He began to remember when he was much younger and craved the love of his real mother who spent most of her days ignoring him. She didn't spent time with him like Y/N did. It hurt him that he didn't have anyone to love him. No one to spend their time with him like Y/N did. It felt nice to be loved by someone who seemed to genuinely care about him. 

An hour passed by as they spent the majority of the morning just sitting and watching the snowfall admiring how beautiful everything looked.  
"Mommy....m' tired..." he mumbled rubbing his eye sleepily. Hearing him finally call her mommy made her heart swell.  
"Is someone feeling sleepy?" she cooed playfully and kissed his forehead picking up and taking him upstairs to her room where his crib stood beside her bed. He whined nuzzling into neck. She laid on the bed leaning over into the crib to take out his stuffed elephant toy and pacifier. She adjusted Liam in her arms so he was laying across her lap with his head resting against her chest. She clipped his pacifier to his shirt and popped the teat into his mouth seeing that he immediately began to suckle. She placed his elephant to her on the bed in case he wanted it.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. She wasn't surprised since he was up earlier that morning knowing he would be tired sooner or later. She placed a light blanket over Liam and kissed his forehead.  
She grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture of him curled up asleep in her lap and sent it to Derek. He immediately replied back with a photo of a large stuffed wolf with long grey fur asking "yes or no?". She instantly replied yes knowing how much Liam was going to love it.  
"I also picked up some reading and colouring books, building blocks and a remote control car" Derek told her.  
"That's perfect, he's going love it! Y/N looked down at Liam clutching the fabric of her shirt his hand. She lightly kissed his forehead and lovingly stroked his cheek.  
"I'm here. Mommy's right here", she whispered to him.

After 20 minutes of holding him in her arms, she gently placed him in his crib lightly putting the blanket over him and repositioned the baby monitor on top of her bedside table. She places one last kiss to his forehead and left him to sleep for the next 40 minutes.

Y/N went into the nursery and grabbed the large half filled toy chest and took it downstairs to the living room placing it in the corner by tv. She knew Liam was going to have fun rummaging through that since it was filled with lots of toys he'd like such as dressing up costumes, an animal coloring book, some reading books, various plush toys and lego pieces. 

She cleaned up the hallway and the living room giving it a quick vaccum and made herself a cup of coffee whilst she prepared lunch for the two of them remembering to switch on one of the handsets of the baby monitor she had placed in the kitchen whipping up a light chicken pasta dish for herself and storing the leftovers in the fridge for Derek if he came home earlier and then shredded some of the boiled chicken and oven baked a small sweet potatoe for Liam as well as preparing a bottle of milk remembering to add the powder and placed it in the fridge to heat up later. She got caught up cooking making sure everything was ready that a hour had passed by and Liam was still sleeping soundly. 

Y/N made her way upstairs into her bedroom and peered into the crib to see Liam still sleeping. He looked so adorable curled up under the blanket. It didn't surprise her he was still out like that. Firstly, he'd woken up in the early hours for a little while before drifting off to sleep again and secondly, the weather was getting worse with the snowfall still falling from this morning. Y/N leaned down into his crib and gently cupped his cheek stroking it slowly her thumb. 

"Liam...baby. It's time to wake up", she spoke softly waking him up from his nap. She picked him up and set him on her lap sitting him upright and rubbed his back.  
"Liam, it's time to wake up. Wakey wakey, baby", she cooed.  
"Mommy..." He grumbled tiredly.  
"Good morning, baby. Did you have a nice nap?" she asked him picking him and taking him downstairs setting him on the couch as she turned the tv on and played cartoons for him to watch and slowly wake up. 

His stomach began to grumble loudly.  
"Someone's hungry, aren't they? Come on then, mommy made you a yummy lunch", she told him picking him and setting him down on the chair as she grabbed their meals from the oven placing them on the table.  
"Don't touch, honey. It's very hot. You could hurt yourself" she warned him before grabbing his bib again.  
"Are you going to be a good boy and wear your bib properly this time?" she asked him to which he nodded.  
"Yes mommy", he replied patiently waiting for his food.  
"That's my good boy", she praised him putting it around his neck and sitting beside him to feed him just as did at breakfast earlier. 

\---

Derek returned later that evening earlier than she expected and saw the bags of shopping he brought in and placing it in the corner of the living room eager to show his little boy all the things he had chosen for him ready to spoil him rotten.  
"Did you buy the whole mall?" Y/N asked shocked as to how many bags were already in the corner of her living room as Derek made his third trip out back to the car. 

"Hurry up and close the door. It's freezing and I don't want Liam to catch a cold", she shouted out to him followed an "ok, I will" in the distance. Derek returned holding the boxes of pizza and headed into the kitchen followed by his wife.  
"How was he?" He asked peering into the living room to see Liam laying on the couch, sucking on his pacifier and holding his elephant as he watched finding dory playing on screen. 

"He's been pretty good. He's slowly falling into the right headspace. He called me "mommy" not long after you left" she explained to him,  
"It's working. It might even be time to step it up a level" Derek suggested to which Y/N nodded in agreement. 

Dinner went by smoothly as the couple dug into the pizza Derek had picked up on his way home. Y/N fed Liam a small slice cutting it into small pieces and then gave him the other half of the baked sweet potatoe.  
"More" Liam demanded after eating his last bite of pizza.  
"No more pizza, you'll be sick baby. You can have some more yummy sweet potatoe", she told him warming it up slightly and then mashing it up feeding him a spoonful to which he ate gratefully. 

After helping to clear up, Derek went into the living room and sat beside Liam on the couch. His head almost touching Derek's thigh. Liam froze aware of the older man's presence close by.  
"Just relax, kiddo. It's ok. It's just daddy" he cooed softly. He leaned over and softly ruffled Liam's hair affectionately and pat his tummy.  
"What are you watching?" he asked him looking up at the tv playing the bright and colourful animation. 

"Findin' dowi" Liam answered from behind his pacifier.  
"Aah I see, do you like it? Is it a fun movie?" Derek asked attempting to make conversation with him since Liam was mostly glued to Y/N half the time.  
Liam nodded at Derek's question. "Is' good" he replied looking back at the screen. Derek offered him a small smile and continued to ruffle the young boy's hair. 

Y/N walked back into the living room to see Derek connecting with Liam. As the young boy no longer appeared scared and relaxed as Derek ruffled his hair. She went over sat in the single arm chair. Liam saw her and rolled into his tummy making grabby hands at her gesturing her to pick him up.  
"Mommy...." he whined at her.  
"I'm here, honey. I think it's time for someone to be changed" she cooed.  
"Are you mommy's little stinky boy?" She cooed and kissed his cheek making him blush deeper than he had before.  
"I'll do it if you want to get his milk ready", Derek offered but Liam squaked in protect clinging to Y/N.  
"Mommy", he whined clutching the fabric of her shirt.  
"Ok ok, mommy will do it", she told him as she kissed his cheek bouncing him lightly in her arms feeling him relax and nuzzle into her chest. 

After getting him changed, she brought him back downstairs again and placed on the floor. The large collection of shopping bags caught his eye and he couldn't help but wonder what could be in them.  
"Mommy?" Liam calls Y/N looking at her on the couch snuggled into Derek's side.  
"What is it, baby?" She asked delighted everything was coming today. Liam simply pointed to the bags and looked back at her.  
"Daddy went to do some shopping for you. Do you want to see what he bought for you?" She asked. Liam nodded and crawled over to the bags poking them. The couple joined him on the floor and Derek sat next to the pile of bags picking one and taking out it's contents. Y/N had Liam sit in her lap as she wrapped an arm around him and played with his hair lovingly as she watched him lean back into her chest and relax. 

The contents of the first bag included various toys such as building blocks, reading and colouring books as well as a remote control toy car. Liam looked at all the new toys on the floor and back up at Y/N as if to ask her permission if it was ok for him to touch. She placed a loving kiss to his forehead and nodded telling him it was ok. Derek spread out all the contents in front of him and watched to see what he would pick. Liam immediately picked up a reading book and placed it in his lap as he opened it and looked at the brightly coloured pages and flipped through it carefully turning the pages. The rest of the bags included smaller things like more pacifiers, baby bottles, bibs and even various pieces of clothing. The last bag Derek had purposely not shown him yet.  
"Daddy has last surprise for you, pup", he told him placing the larger bag in front Liam.  
"Why don't you open it and see what's inside?" Y/N encouraged him. 

Liam was hesitant at first but with the right encouragement he peered into the bag and took out the large grey and wolf plush toy that Derek had sent Y/N a picture of earlier. Liam held the wolf in his lap and gazed at it in awe. His ran his fingers through it's soft fur.  
"Do you like it, baby? Daddy picked it out just for you", Y/N told him smiling at how much he loved it. Liam nodded and hugged the plush toy to his chest.  
"What do you say to daddy for buying you lots of new treats?" She asked him.  
"Thank you...daddy" he stated hesitant at first but he looked up to see Derek with the kindest expression he had seen since he had arrived. Derek had the biggest toothy smile of his face. Not only because he saw how much Liam loved his new toy but also because he had finally given in and called him daddy. Addressing him the same way as he did with Y/N. 

Liam spent the rest of evening finishing his movie before Y/N had proposed he was to take a bath before going to bed. In the bedroom, she set the little fan heater going in the corner as she laid out fresh new clothes and a new diaper for him afterwards. She laid him on the bed and started to undress him. Once she got to his diaper ready to untape him he began to fuss.  
"No" he whined attempting to push her hands away.  
"I know you're tired, baby but you need to have a bath before bed. Come on, don't be silly", she told him untaping his diaper and disposing of it. Liam on the bed exposed. He blushed and did his best to hide his private parts but it was no use. She picked him up placing an arm under his bum to support him but Liam began fuss again.  
"Liam, take a bath like a good big for mommy or I'll call daddy upstairs and he can do it instead", she told him sternly. He whined at her somewhat threat and stopped fighting. 

"Are you going to be a good boy for mommy?" she asked brushing his hair away from his face seeing his rosy cheeks. He nodded not looking at her.  
"Ok, good boy. The less you fight the quicker you'll be bathed", she told him pressing a kiss to his cheek and lowered him into the warm water full of bubbles. He relaxed as the bubbles covered his private parts and sighed feeling the warm water against his skin. Y/N sat beside him on the edge of the bath tub and supported his back with one hand and used the other to soak a blue loofa in the water and gently wash his body starting with his shoulders and back. Liam hummed relaxed at her gentle touch.  
"Good boy, you're such a good boy for mommy", she praised him every so often. She washed his front gently rubbing circles on his tummy and cleaning his private parts not lingering for too long. She turned him over so his stomach was resting against her arm as he held on to her as she lifted him up from the water slightly exposing his bottom as she ran the loofa over his back and bum slighting dipping it into the middle of his bum cheeks where he whined kicking. 

"Sssh, almost done baby. Good boy", she continued to praise him and set him back down gently. She drained the tub and refilled it with just warm water not adding any bubbles this time as she leaned over taking out the jug from the cabinet under the sink. She had Liam tilt his head back looking up at the ceiling. She poured the water over his hair which went from a sandy brown to a deep chocolate. She took the baby friendly shampoo that specifically read "no tears" on the front and poured a small amount of the glistening honey coloured liquid onto her hand rubbing then together to create a lather and massaged it into Liam's hair. She massaged his scalp thoroughly with her fingertips applying a little pressure to which Liam hummed maneuvering his head slightly along with her fingertips. She saw his eyes were closed as he let himself relaxed fully.  
"Does it feel nice? Are you enjoying bath time with mommy?" She cooed at him rinsing her hands under the warm tap as she filled the bucket and had Liam tilt his head again so she could wash off the shampoo. She took a skin friendly bath bar and lathered it in her hands again and gently massaged it into Liam's face.  
"Close your eyes, baby", she instructed him to which he obeyed.  
"It's ok to open your eyes, honey. This won't make you cry. I promise", she told him. She took more of the water and splashed it on his face until all the bath bar was washed from his face and finally rinsed off the remaining bubbles and drained the bath giving it one last splash of water. 

She grabbed the large blue bath towel from behind her and wrapped it around Liam. She chuckled seeing it was far too big for him and dried him off. She picked him up taking him to the bedroom which was now warm and laid him on the bed on the towel. He stayed still waiting patiently for Y/N. She massaged the sweet smelling lotion into his skin and placed another diaper under him, sprinkling his private parts with powder and taping him up again. 

"That's my good boy" she praised him pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"That wasn't bad was it baby?" she told him this time dressing him in a long sleeved cotton shirt that read "little monster" on the front and in a pair of cotton pajama bottoms printed with an outline of a white monster several times.  
"There we go, all clean, comfy and ready for bed", she cooed picking him in her arms and pulling back the covered of the duvet setting him down in the middle of the bed and popped his pacifier back in his mouth and kissed his cheek. 

She cleared away the remaining supplies in the bedroom and tossed his clothes in the laundry hamper in the bathroom. As if on queue, Derek walked into the bedroom carrying a freshly made milk bottle, bib and the storybook Liam was looking through earlier.  
"Babe, can you watch him while I get changed too?" She asked Derek who nodded setting everything down on his bedside table and pulling Liam into his arms gently patting his tummy. 

Y/N retrieved her nightwear that hung on the hooks on the back of the door and headed into the bathroom to relieve herself and get changed. She wore a deep burgundy red lace camisole paired matching lace shorts. She walked out into the room and immediately felt Derek's eyes on her.  
"What?" She asked him noticing him still staring as she grabbed her sheer matching robe and put it on quickly brushing her hair and shoving it up into a messy bun.  
"Too inappropriate?" She asked Derek but he quickly shook his head at her.  
"No, you look beautiful as always", he smiled at her. 

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful mommy", Derek told Liam sitting the younger boy up in his lap.  
"And the most handsome daddy", she added and leaned over pressing a kiss to Derek's lips and one to Liam's forehead. She got herself settled into bed and took Liam from Derek's lap and had him lay across her lap again with his head resting against her breast as she wrapped her arms around him. Derek changed into his white tank top and light grey sweatpants for the night crawling into bed on Y/N's right hand side. He handed her Liam's milk bottle to which she shook and tested the temperature taking out his pacifier. 

"Y/N...Mommy?" he asked looking up at her.  
"Yes baby?" She asked him.  
"Thanks", he mumbled as he have her a small smile. She sighed happily and kissed his forehead.  
"You're welcome. Mommy and daddy are here to take care of you sweetheart. You don't need to say thank you", she told him. He nodded and nuzzled closer against her breast. She popped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and tilted it at an angle to which he had no choice but to start drinking.  
"Ok pup, mommy said you were a good boy during your bath time so you get a story tonight", Derek told him excitement lacing his voice. Liam nodded slightly still drinking his milk.  
"This book is called the hungry caterpillar" Derek replied as he opened up the book and showed Liam the pictures.  
"In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf..." He began the story.  
Y/N continued to feed Liam his bottle and glanced down to see him focused on the storybook as he listened to Derek tell the story pointing to all the colourful pictures on the page as his eyes followed and even looked up at him in surprise when he changed his voice to voice the character in the story. 

Liam found himself enjoying story time. Deep down he knew he shouldn't have been wrapped up in Y/N's arms and instead should have been fighting with his every bit of will power to get away from them but there was something about the way they treated him that made him want to stay. He was tucked up in a beautiful woman's arms resting almost contently against her chest in a large warm comfortable home in a comfortable bed being fed warm milk and read a bedtime story. He looked up to admire Y/N's beautiful features. She was indeed beautiful. But he didn't think about her in a romantic way. She had expressed more maternal love to him than anyone he had ever known. Even his own mother. 

He thought about how things would have been different for him if he had fought and even got away. He would still be out in the cold in the dead of night trying to make his way through the thick heavy snow hungry and tired. But he wasn't. He was safe, warm and loved. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Derek turned to the lady page of the storybook and Liam looked down at the colourful images.  
"Now he wasn't hungry anymore and he wasn't a little caterpillar anymore..." Derek continued finishing off the story showing Liam the new image of a chubby caterpillar.  
"Look at that, he is a little chubby caterpillar isn't he?" Derek commented showing him on the page. Liam looked up to meet Derek's eyes and found him nodding along. He finished his bottle just in time and let out a big yawn and even smiled curling up in her lap and allowed himself to fall asleep.  
"Mommy and daddy love you so so much", he faintly heard before feeling his forehead being pressed with two types of loving kisses. Y/N's kisses were soft and made him feel loved. Derek's kisses were slightly rough as he felt his stubble rub against his skin but he still felt loved, warm and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving all your sweet comments and ideas not only for this fic but for my other work as well. Thank you to everything for reading them and leaving me feedback. It's mostly been positive and makes me really happy knowing you guys like my writing. 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, it's just so fluffy and adorable. I hope you guys like it just as much as I doz
> 
> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Chapter 4 Preview: Second thoughts 
> 
> Liam begins to have second thoughts about everything. From the very beginning he entered their home they showed him nothing love and kindness, that of a normal family. Everything he had missed growing up. He never had a gentle, loving and caring mother who was as beautiful as Y/N and not to mention a strong, protective, firm but equally as loving and caring father figure like Derek. He thinks about how things could have been different for him if he had not have found them.


	4. The good, the bad and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N leaves Liam in Derek's care for the morning. Things turning slightly ugly but they go according to plan. Liam sees another side to Derek and Y/N's even more maternal side and for once begins to question what he actually wants.

Over the last few days, Y/N noticed how Liam was slowly attaching himself to her but she still felt that he was unsure of what he wanted so she and Derek devised an idea to give him the last push for him to regress to the max. They both knew the plan was slightly unorthodox and even cruel but it was just what Liam needed in order to put his trust into them knowing he would be safe, loved and well taken care of. 

The following day, she woke up early and let Liam sleep in placing a loving kiss to his forehead before getting herself ready to head out for the day. Derek had offered to watch Liam for the rest of morning whilst she headed out to do some shopping. After changing in to her jeans and jumper, she grabbed her purse placed one last kiss to Liam's forehead and grabbed the keys to Camaro heading out. She headed out driving two hours into the town to the mall to pick up the last few items for Liam having the rest delivered home, stopping by the pharmacy, the grocery store to pick up baby food and finally stopped by to put more gas in the car before heading home. 

It's not that Liam didn't trust Derek, he just didn't like him as much as Y/N. She had always sensed how nervous he was when Derek was in the room but she didn't want to scare him completely but she did want to use his fear to her advantage. 

Y/N had specifically instructed Derek to watch Liam as she went out to run some errands during the morning, asking him to purposely tell Liam that mommy had gone out to do some shopping so he had to be a good boy for daddy until she got back. She hadn't left Liam alone with Derek knowing how uneasy he felt around him. Hopefully scaring Liam into wanting to be closer to Y/N would kick his emotions into overdrive and help him regress further. 

Liam woke up late that he thought that morning. He sat up to see his elephant beside him and saw that the room was empty as the curtains were open slightly and Y/N and Derek's bed was already made up neatly.  
"Y/N?" He called out but then remembered she only answers his call when he called her mommy. He cringed at the thought but sighed.  
"Mommy?" He squeaked looking at the doorway hoping she'd appear in front of him but instead it was Derek who came in to check on him.  
"Hey kiddo, did you sleep well?" He asked him pulling the boy out of his crib and on to his lap as he sat on the bed bouncing him on his knew. Liam gave him a nod hoping that would satisfy Derek to which it did as the older man smiled down at the boy tucked up in his arms.  
"Let's get you changed and into something fresh", Derek told him picking Liam up and walking over to place him on the changing table. Derek began to unbutton Liam's snapcrotch onesie and once he got to the tapes of his diaper, Liam began to squirm and whine.  
"It's ok, it's ok. It's just daddy", Derek cooed rubbing circles on Liam's tummy. He picked up a pacifier and popped it into Liam's mouth. But Liam was not going to him touch his private parts. He began to thrash, cry and scream spitting his pacifier out onto the floor cursing at Derek to let him go wanting Y/N. He picked Liam up in his arms and landed five swats on his bottom for using bad language.  
"Watch your mouth, Liam" Derek warned him but Liam paid no attention to his warning and began to thrash and scream against his chest. Derek sighed and walked downstairs into the living room with the upset boy who continued to thrash against his chest. He began to slow down tiring himself out but Liam looking in the living room and saw a new playpen that had been set up and his anger began to deepen and he kicked Derek screaming to let him go. 

Liam fighting him was expected from Derek. He kept a straight but stern face letting the boy tire himself out. Derek was about to let go to place Liam down but the boy jumped causing both of them to fall. Derek was on top of Liam pinning his arms against the floor angrily telling him to stop fighting.  
"Liam, you're being silly. Stop this." He scolded him. Liam gave up fighting and couldn't help but feel tears fall down his face as he whined and cried out for his mommy. 

Y/N had just parked up outside the loft and heard a distressing noise from inside. She smiled to herself and knew things were long exactly how she planned. She changed her expression into something more concerned and quickly headed inside and rushed in to see the commotion. She saw a terrified Liam who was sobbing and practically cowering under Derek as he growled at the youngster.  
"Derek!" Y/N yelled. Liam looked up and was relieved to finally see Y/N before him. He cried and pleaded asking for mommy. Attempting to stretch out and reach her and whining when he couldn't.  
"Mommy" Liam immediately called out for her trying to wiggle free to get to her.  
"He was being a brat", he spat angrily almost growling.  
"I don't care, he's just a baby. Get off him!", she shoved at him taking the terrified, shaking and crying young boy into her arms to calm him down. Liam wrapped his arms around her nestling into her chest breathing in the scent of her familiar floral perfume.  
She had Derek retrieve the shopping from the car as she pulled Liam onto her lap and cradled him in her arms cupping his face and stroking his tear stained cheeks thumb. He refused to let go of her the moment she took him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She picked him up and took him upstairs to their shared bedroom.  
"You didn't let daddy change you this morning, did you honey?" She cooed laying him down on the changing table to get him cleaned him. Liam shook his head still shaking as he whined, the tears continuing to fall. She taped up his diaper and changed him into a more comfortable onesie before picking him up and cradling him in her arms as he rest against her chest, one hand gently placed on top of her as she held him close. 

"What happened, baby? I know daddy wouldn't ever use his strength like that unless you weren't listening to him?" She told him running her fingers through his hair.  
"I wan"ed mommy", he squeaked curling into her. She smiled and placed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Mommy's right here, baby but sometimes you have to stay with daddy if I go out?" She told him but he looked up at her with sad baby blue eyes and shook his head.  
"What if daddy read you a story? You liked story time with daddy, didn't you? When he made all the funny voices?" She asked rocking him in her arms. Liam shrugged still sniffling.  
"I guess", he replied.  
"Daddy loves you just as much as I do. If you show him how well behaved you are just like you are with me then I know you'll both get along, understand? Do it for mommy", she cooed. 

Liam was still upset and spent the next hour nestled in Y/N's lap.  
"I have something that will make you feel better, but you have to trust me. You trust me, don't you baby?" She asked pressing a kiss to his forehead as he nodded. She smiled and began to unbutton her shirt and unclipped the front of her nursing bra exposing her breast that was the closest to Liam. He looked up at her slightly confused. She wanted him to breastfeed from her? But he was nothing but a soft, loving and understanding expression.  
"It's ok, it'll let you relax", she ushered him. Liam knew he shouldn't have been considering it. He hated the way they had treated him, like he was a helpless baby but at the same time, it was everything be wanted especially when he was younger. Y/N readjusted Liam in her arms and supported his head bringing her nipple to his mouth. After thinking about it, Liam obliged and latched on. He began to suck at the nipple slowly and felt warm liquid flow down his throat. It tasted sweet and filled him with warmth. He continued to suckle from her breast finding himself enjoy how much he liked being in Y/N's lap. She always made sure he was comfortable, held him protectively and every so often would praise him and press a sweet loving kiss to his forehead and cheek which would send a warm feeling through his body.  
"That's my good boy", she cooed gently stroking his cheek. 

Derek quietly walked into the room to find his wife nursing Liam. He smiled at their close contact seeing her express such love. He sat down on the bed beside her careful not disturb Liam but he felt the pressure and looked over and saw Derek. Liam whined wrapping his arms around Y/N tighter as he hid his face against her chest. Y/N hushed him in her arms and rubbed his back.  
"It's ok, you're ok", she reassured him.  
Derek gently rubbed circles on Liam's back and apologised to him for his use of force not wanting to completely scare the boy.  
"Can we be friends?" Derek asked looking at Liam with a sincere smile. Liam looked up at Y/N for reassurance but she pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiled and told him everything was going to be ok.  
"Ok", he mumbled before shyly shrinking back down in to Y/N's lap before latching on again and continuing to drain his mommy if her sweet nectar. Even after their slight brawl this morning, Liam felt safe, secure and loved whenever he was with Y/N. He thought about his old life. How he'd have to go home and deal with his parents who weren't really parents to him, go back to school and see everyone he hated and how everyone who would tease him making him angry but when he was here with Y/N. She loved him like he was her own, she spoiled him with clothes, toys, fed him his meals, made an effort to look after him and even kissed him goodnight. For the first time, Liam had no idea what he wanted.


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam begins to accept the right headspace letting Y/N and Derek take care of him like he had always imagines two loving parents would and soon learns that they really do love him.

Liam awoke to those words still ringing his ears.  
"Mommy and daddy love you so so much". Y/N had told him. He couldn't help but let a few tears slide down his cheek. She noticed and pulled him onto her lap and hushed him. Derek sat down beside her with Liam and gently rest his hand on the young boy's knee.   
"Liam, sweetie. What's the matter? It's ok. Mommy's right here, my sweet little boy", she cooed as she wiped away his tears and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. Liam leaned into her and sniffled against her neck. 

It had been over a week and Liam had pretty much got used to Y/N and Derek being around him 24/7 by taking care of him, feeding him, making sure he was safe, happy and healthy. He was in such a blissful setting that trying to run and fight them hadn't crossed his mind the last time he had thrown a tantrum. Y/N and Derek both had noticed the change in his behavior and often found themselves glancing at each other exchanging a smirk at how Liam would accept their instructions rather than fight them. Liam even found himself putting his trust in Derek as he fell asleep in Derek's lap during a movie night last week and was too tired to move or fight and he found Derek to actually be quite comfortable and instead curled up into him. At first Derek was taken back by Liam's sudden contact but he scooped the young boy up into his lap so he could rest comfortably. Y/N came downstairs after taking a shower to find both her boys passed out on the couch and couldn't help but smile. 

She remembered the fond memory seeing both her boys snuggled together. She gently stroked Liam's forearm with the pad of her thumb with one hand and used the other to comb her fingers through his hair occasionally pressing a kiss to forehead.   
"Tell mommy, what's wrong?" she asked softly.   
"You said you love me", he replied sniffling.   
"We do love you, kiddo", Derek replied softly with a smile.   
"Daddy's right, we do love you, baby. We're so happy to have you here with us and want to do nothing but love you, take care of you and spoil you rotten", Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his cheek gently rocking him in her arms.   
"You do?" He asked looking up at the couple and saw nothing but a soft loving expression from them both.   
"Of course we do, sweetheart. You're mommy and daddy's perfect little boy and we love you so so much", she cooed combing her fingers through his hair. 

Liam knew it was silly and that he shouldn't have been crying over something like but he couldn't help it. They loved him. His own parents never said they loved him but here he was with Y/N and Derek. It had been over a week and they had done nothing but treat him with love, care for him, look after him, feed him, make sure he was happy and only days after the couple had expressed their love for him. They loved him. They really loved him. 

Liam was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Y/N softly calling his name. She wiped away his tears hushing him as she usually did helping him to calm down. Liam wrapped his arms Y/N's neck and laid against her shoulder. She kissed his cheek ruffling his hair. He laid against her just thinking.   
"I love you," she cooed rubbing his back. He hugged her tighter.   
"I love you", he mumbled against her. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I know something that'll make you feel better. Why don't you ask daddy if he'll make us his special waffles for an after lunch treat because mommy's special little boy deserves it", she cooed and kissed his forehead.   
"Waffles, please daddy?" Liam asked Derek looking up at him with his innocent baby blue eyes. Derek exchanged a look with Y/N and couldn't help but smile. He picked Liam up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek making the young boy giggle.   
"Anything for my little boy. Will you be daddy's little helper?" Derek cooed. Liam nodded and rest his head against Derek's shoulder as he was carried down into the kitchen with Y/N following behind them as Derek placed Liam in the newly assembled highchair. 

The couple worked around the kitchen like a well oiled machine as Derek set up the waffle machine and Y/N took out all the ingredients mixing together a chocolate waffle batter. Derek took the bowl over to Liam so he could mix it a few times too and pour in the chocolate chips.   
"Here you go, pup. Can you mix this up for me?" Derek asked as he placed the bowl in front of Liam. Liam took hold of the whisk and mixed up the batter.   
"Good job, baby", Y/N praised him and kissed his cheek.   
"Is good, daddy?" Liam asked looking up at Derek with hopeful eyes. Derek smiled and kissed the top of his head.   
"Well done, kiddo. Let daddy put it in the waffle maker so we can have yummy waffles later", Derek told him ruffling his hair. Liam nodded and made grabby towards Y/N. She took Liam out of his highchair and set him on her hip.   
"You did such a good job, baby. Did you help daddy make waffles?" She cooed and he giggled in her arms as she tickled his tummy playfully and kissed his cheek. She scooped up some leftover chocolate chips and held them out for Liam which he happily ate.   
"Yummy", he smiled at her with chocolate around his mouth.   
Derek thought the moment was precious and took out his phone snapping a few photos. Y/N and Derek allowed Liam a small waffle with a little whipped cream and chocolate spread and it really did brighten his mood even though it resulted with him having more chocolate around his mouth but the couple decided to overlook it because of how happy he was finally in the right headspace letting them take care of him. 

Later that afternoon, Y/N and Derek put Liam down for his usual afternoon nap but he grew fussy clinging to Y/N not wanting to leave her.   
"Nooo, say wi'h mommy", he whined clutching her shirt in his hand.   
"Ok ok, you can stay in mommy's lap but you need to sleep. Good boy", she cooed making herself comfortable on the couch so Liam could lay across her lap. She gave him his pacifier and kissed his nose. Derek finished up in the kitchen and walked into the living room with a fresh bottle of milk for Liam that he passed to his wife so she could feed Liam as she cradled him in her arms.   
"You were such a good boy today, sweetheart. We're so proud of you and we want you to remember that we love you so so much. Mommy and daddy love you forever and always", Y/N told him and pressed a loving kiss his forehead taking out his pacifier and exchanging it with the nipple of the bottle to which Liam took and began suckling.   
"Good boy", Derek praised him gently rubbing Liam's tummy. Liam reached out and held Derek's hand holding it to his chest. Derek smiled down at him and pat his tummy. Liam found himself feeling content. For once he was happy. He felt safe and loved by two people who had shown him more love than he had ever received in his entire life. He really did love them.


	6. You'll be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has been refusing to have his bottle feedings determined to go back to retrieving his memories of what happened all before he reached them. 
> 
> An unexpected guest makes an appearance and Liam begins to rethink the whole situation.

4

It has been 4 days since Liam had been staying with the Hales and at times he found himself wondering if anyone was out looking for him or if they had even noticed that he was missing. Liam had refused to drink his morning bottle. He couldn't help but think there was something in there that was messing with his mind. Y/N had reluctantly said ok. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and let him have some time to himself but he knew he'd have to drink it sooner or later but for now he tried to focus his mind on everything before he had found Y/N. 

It was just after breakfast in the Hale household and Y/N had placed Liam on the soft grey carpet and she pulled his toy bin over him taking out his Lego set and a few plush toys. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and placed his pacifier in his face.   
"Mommy's right here ok, I just have to answer some emails. Play nicely ok baby?" She told him. Liam slowly nodded at her words. 

Derek had left shortly after breakfast to run some errands after Y/N had refused to go out in the bitter cold snow. She saw Derek arrive back home a few hours later carrying groceries and went to greet him at the door.   
"Hey babe, did you manage to get everything?" Y/N asked him pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Yeah the store was pretty busy too but I got everything." He told her taking off his jacket and headed into the kitchen to put everything away. Y/N smiled and went to go back into the living room to see to Liam but Derek frantically called her.  
"Y/N! Y/N!" He called her. Liam looked up at her worriedly.   
"It's ok, sweetie. Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him picking him up and placed him in his playpen. 

Y/N hurried to the kitchen and saw Derek as he stared intently outside at another younger boy trudging up to their home followed by the Sheriff of Beacon Hills who was trudging up the path of snow behind him.   
"Take Liam upstairs and tell him to be very quiet." He instructed her. Y/N nodded and went into the living room and saw him staring out the window at the other younger boy as if he recognized him.  
"Come here sweetie, daddy says we have to go upstairs and be very quiet." She told him gently picking him up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Soon came a knock at the door. 

Derek walked into the living room and looked directly at Liam.   
"Liam, I need you to go upstairs with your mommy and be very quiet. If you don't, you see that nice young boy outside with the Sheriff? Daddy will be forced to hurt him and the nice Sheriff if you don't do as you're told." Derek warned him. Liam shook his head and sobbed against Y/N's shoulder.   
"No please don't..." Liam began to sob.   
"Derek..." Y/N began but the older male raised his hand to stop her.   
"Liam, do you understand me?" Derek asked him sternly.   
"Yeah..." Liam sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Yes what?" Derek asked him.  
"Yes daddy," Liam answered as he continued to sob.   
"Good boy." Derek smiled and ruffled his hair but Liam shook his head away from the older male trying to shake it off.   
"Sssh ssssh" Y/N hushed him and pressed a kiss to his temple as she took him up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
"Sweetie, I need you to stay here and do as your daddy asked and be very quiet ok?" Y/N told him placing him into his crib along with his plush toy.   
"Y/-...mommy?" Liam asked nervously.   
"Yes honey, what is it?" Y/N asked him crouching down to his level as she clipped his pacifier to his shirt and ran her fingers through his hair and used the pad of her thumb to gently stroke his cheek.   
"He won't really hurt them, will he?" He asked her nervously as tears still ran down his cheeks.   
"As long as you do as you're told, I promise nothing bad will happen ok?" She reassured him wiping away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She left the door slightly ajar and exited heading back downstairs. 

Meanwhile, Derek went to answer the door. Y/N descended down the staircase and went to join her love.   
"Good morning, Sheriff." Derek stated holding his hand out to shake the Sheriff's.   
"Morning, Derek, Y/N. How are you all doing?" The sheriff responded.   
"We're doing great, is there something I can help with?" Derek asked.   
"We're looking for a young boy around the age of 14-15 who had been separated from his friends after they visited the small resort not too far from here." The sheriff told him. Y/N looked at Derek with a confused looked and shook her head.   
"Please you have to help me find him, he's my best friend! His name is Liam. He looks like this. Please we have to find him!" The young boy before them spoke and flicked through his phone and showed the couple a picture of him with Liam dressed up in sports gear both smiling in the photo. Y/N shook her head.   
"I'm sorry, sweetie. We haven't seen him." Y/N lied.   
"Sorry kid." Derek added. The young boy sighed sadly.   
"Please you have to help us find him." He cried sadly.   
"Why don't you both come in to the kitchen? I'll fix you a hot drink and you can tell us more ok sweetie?" Y/N asked him. The young boy nodded. The sheriff thanked them and followed the couple into their kitchen.   
"Coffee, sheriff?" Y/N asked.   
"Please, one sugar." He told her.   
The sheriff waited silently and looked around admiring the kitchen until he saw a large high chair sitting on the corner.   
"Is that a high chair?" He questioned.  
Shit. 

"Oh yeah, we're actually thinking about adopting very soon." Y/N jumped in. She quickly made his coffee and placed it in front of the Sheriff who nodded at her words, thanked her kindly and took a sip. She sighed a breath of relief.   
"Is hot chocolate ok for you, sweetie?" Y/N asked the young boy who nodded and sniffled wiping his nose.   
"What's your name, honey?" Y/N asked him.   
"Mason. I just...i just don't know what else to do. How could I lose him? He's my best friend and now I don't know if I'll find him again." He cried.   
"Sssh..". Y/N cooed as she sat beside him and gently rubbed his back calming him down.  
"You can't have gone far." Y/N reassured him.   
"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" The sheriff asked Derek.   
"There's an abandoned shed a few miles that way. The last time I saw it, it was still standing." Derek told him pointing east.   
"It's worth a shot. Thank you, son." The sheriff thanked him as he got up from the table along with Mason.   
"All the best, sheriff." Derek told him with a confident nod. The sheriff waved goodbye and put a reassuring hand on Mason's shoulder as he lead him back down the drive to his police car. 

The couple waved goodbye to them and once they closed the door they have each other a look.   
"I know that look. We'll talk about it later." Derek told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Y/N sighed and nodded.   
"Babe, could you get Liam's milk bottle please whilst I go check on him?" Y/N asked. Derek nodded and busied himself by making Liam a fresh bottle of milk. 

She headed upstairs to their bedroom to check on Liam. She found the young boy resting his arm against the top of his crib with his head leaning against it as he sobbed and sniffled with tears still running down his face as he mumbled something under his breath.   
"Liam, honey?" Y/N called him lovingly.   
"Please don't hurt him. He's my friend." Liam sobbed looking up at her with his crystal baby blue eyes. Y/N's heart broke seeing him so upset.   
"Come here, honey." She cooed lifting him out of his crib and pressed a kiss to his temple. She sat down on the bed with him in her arms.   
"Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?" She cooed wiping away his tears and gently rocking him.   
"That was Mason, my best friend." Liam sobbed looking up at her.   
"You miss him, don't you baby?" She asked him. Liam whined and nodded resting against her shoulder.   
"I don't know what I want anymore." Liam sobbed.   
"Why baby? What's making it so difficult?" She asked him but Liam at her and rubbed his face against her shoulder not wanting to answer.   
"Sssh." Y/N cooed as she rocked him gently, rubbing his back. 

Y/N sat in silence rubbing Liam's back as the young boy whined against her shoulder. Derek joined them a few minutes later carrying in Liam's milk bottle.   
He sat down on the bed beside Y/N holding Liam and gently rubbed his back.   
"Good job, pup. Thank you for listening to daddy today." Derek cooed and ruffled his hair. Liam hid his face against Y/N's shoulder.   
"I think it's best if you leave him with me for a while." Y/N told him. Derek sighed and nodded. Sure, it was harsh what he said to Liam but the kid had been with them for 4 days and he couldn't risk him ruining their plan.

Y/N settled Liam down in her lap in a more comfortable position and reached over for his milk bottle.   
"Have your milk and take a nap, sweetheart. Everything will be ok. I won't let Derek hurt anyone. I know he can be mean and scary at times but I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens ok?" She reassured him. Liam looked up at her and slowly nodded. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She continued to feed him the bottle of milk and hushed him in her arms trying to calm him down.   
"My sweet boy needs a nap after this morning, huh?" Y/N cooed. Liam was halfway through his bottle when his eyes began to flutter close from tiredness. 

It didn't take long for Liam to fall asleep in Y/N's arms. She removed the nipple of the bottle from his mouth and replaced it with his pacifier. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and placed him on the bed. She laid down beside him and Liam instantly rolled over towards her resting his head against her chest. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Mommy...". Liam mumbled in his sleep. She continued to lay beside him running her fingers through his sandy brown hair. 

Y/N heard footsteps outside the bedroom and saw Derek. He knocked gently seeing that Liam was asleep. Derek went over to the bed and sat down beside his love who cradled the young sleeping boy in her arms as he slept.   
"Do you think I was too harsh?" Derek asked her.   
"No, I just think you scared him a little especially when he's still so conflicted. I know he says he likes being here now that he's feeling a little more comfortable with us but when he saw his friend just as scared as he was, I think it brought back memories before all this and that's why he was so upset." Y/N explained to him.   
"I think we should lay off the powder for a few days. He's already regressing without it." Derek told her.   
"Because you scared him. I want him to be comfortable without it but I see your point. Ok, let's give him a few days and see what happens." Y/N told him. Derek nodded at her words. 

The couple sat together with Liam resting between them as they continued to talk about their next move. It was true that Liam would regress further if he was scared but Y/N knew the boy had already been through so much. Even though it had been 4 days, he was still adapting to the new change and even though at Derek would be harsh on him, she was there to make sure Liam obeyed their commands without the use of force also knowing that Derek wouldn't hesitate to put Liam in his place if he fought back. Y/N wanted Liam to regress to a state he would fully accept but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't going to rest until she made him her baby boy forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days has Liam confused and worried to a point where he can't take it. He attempts to run away but the cold winter weather is against him and it's only a matter of time until he's found. Y/N and Derek soon realise their first method isn't working and if it does only temporarily so they decide to move on to something different. Something that is granted to work on Liam's own terms. Manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers who are still with me. Thank you all for being so patient. The last few months have been extremely stressful and hectic. I lost a family member, gained a new family member, quit a job, started a new job, moved departments and everything else in between. 
> 
> But I can assure you that I'm back and will be posting more regularly.

It had been 2 days since Y/N and Derek had suggested to lay off the powder after Liam's previous tantrum. Liam laid on the couch trying to focus on retrieving his memories. 

Liam had been feeling more and more conflicted as the days went by. Back at home, he had never been given the amount of love that Y/N and Derek had given him but at the same time it was wrong. He wasn't theirs. He had been kidnapped him...sort of even though Liam had been the one to find their home and ask for shelter from the cold bitterly snow when he'd been lost and walking for hours. They were still keeping him against his will....even though Liam hadn't really asked to leave. 

Liam laid on his side and couldn't help but sob. He was so confused. Why was it all so confusing? If anything he'd been treated better than these strangers than his own parents had ever treated him. His mom never paid attention to him and his dad had left years ago. Liam couldn't even remember him. He didn't deserve them. He deserved Y/N and Derek.

Maybe it was better if he did give in. He'd have a happy life of not having to worry about anything with them. Y/N was the mom he'd always wanted. Whenever she had the chance she'd always make sure he was doing ok, she listened to him if was upset, gave him cuddles and kisses making him feel warm and safe in her arms. He'd had a rocky start with Derek but he soon saw that Derek would protect his family if anyone hurt them and he was actually good at readying storybooks and doing different voices which made Liam smile. He'd never had such a loving home. Was it worth giving all of this up? 

After breakfast, Y/N had let Liam watch cartoons in the living room as sue went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.   
"I'll be in the kitchen, honey. Call me you need anything ok?" She smiled setting him down on the couch and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded and sunk into the cosy black chenille couch and watched the TV as it played how to train your dragon. 

The delicious aroma of spiced chicken curry filled up the home. Y/N was gifted when it came to cooking. Liam had tasted most of her dishes and he hated to admit it but it was the best food he had eaten in a long time. The snow had stopped falling that morning and started to settle.   
Y/N popped her head into the living room to check on Liam to see if he was ok. She saw him sat up on the couch, resting watching the TV. She dried her hands on the tea towel laying it over one of the chairs in the kitchen and filled up a slippy cup of water.   
"Hi baby, are you enjoying the movie?" Y/N asked pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded at her words. Y/N handed Liam his sippy cup.   
"Drink up and then for lunch you can some juice with your food." She told him brushing his hair out of his face.   
"Ok." Liam simply replied. Derek had been up in this office all morning. Y/N pressed another kiss to Liam's forehead and headed back to the kitchen. 

There he was all alone in the living room. Y/N actually trusted him to be by himself for a few minutes. He laid down and stared at the ceiling thinking. He closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly he got a flashback of his first night.

~ flashback ~ 

Liam's phone beeped and that was it. The screen had gone blank. Great. Just great, he thought. His phone had died and he was miles out. The only thing he could see was trees and snow for miles. But there in the distance was a house. It was huge. He could see himself walking up to it and knocking on the door hoping someone would let him in and that's when he saw her. Y/N. She had the bright beautiful smile on her face that he'd seen that day. The kindness in her eyes and soothing tone lured him into the house like a siren's song and that's when it all began. 

~ flashback ends ~ 

Liam woke up and sat up looking around and sighed. That was it? He couldn't remember anything else. He had refused to drink anything that had a funny taste, in fact he'd thrown a tantrum about it which resulted in him crying in the corner until Y/N and Derek felt sorry for him. He'd spent the rest of the evening in that corner crying into a pathetic state until Y/N had been forced to pick up in her arms and comfort him. 

This was his chance. Liam was alone and the front door was right there. Unlocked. He could easily make a run for it and follow the path down the road. Surely there would be some cars coming and going? He could wave one over and ask for help. Liam glanced around making sure he was alone. This was it. He was going to do it. He needed answers and he wouldn't get them sat around. He quietly crawled into the hallway and stood up using the wall to support himself. He put on his trainers quickly looking around hoping it was clear. 

He carefully opened the front door and felt the cold brisk winter wind against his skin. He'd been indoors for so long, it was refreshing to feel the cold. He stepped outside, his legs wobbling slightly. He'd been carried about and forced to laid down that it was as if he was forgetting how to stand. Suddenly the front door slammed behind him. Shit. This was it. He had no choice but to run. He trudged down the path in the snow trying to get away from the house. 

"Derek, was that you babe?" Y/N asked as she walked into the living room looking around. Derek descended down the staircase and looked at her confused.   
"Did you say something babe?" Derek responded. In that moment, Y/N's eyes went wide and she looked at Derek.   
"Liam!" She cried out in a panic.   
"Shit. I bet he's trying to make a run for it." Derek told her.   
"We need to go after him." Y/N told him quickly heading into the hallway to put on her winter gear and snow boots before grabbing a blanket as Derek followed behind her.  They trekked down the snowy path and luckily found smaller footprints in the snow and followed them.   
"Liam! Liam!" They both shouted listening and looking around for him. There was no answer. 

Meanwhile, the cold was hitting Liam more than he had thought. He must've been walking for atleast 20  minutes and all he could see was snow. He looked down at his fingers that were starting to go red from the cold. Liam hugged himself tight and took a deep breath before continuing. He really should have grabbed a coat. He was wearing just a thin pair of jersey pyjamas and some trainers. If didn't find help soon, he would freeze to death. 

Just 20 minutes went by and they came to the end of the footprints in the snow. At the end was a large oak tree that stood tall and strong with its branches covered in snow. Derek could hear breathing and put his finger to his lips looking at his wife. She nodded. Derek slowly walked around the tree and Y/N followed. They found Liam curled up into a ball shivering as he was covered in snow.   
"Liam!" Y/N gasped. Derek immediately picked him up in his arms and Y/N dusted the snow off of him and covered him in the blanket.  
"No! Nooooo!" Liam cried curling up even further trying to avoid them.   
"It's ok, it's ok." Derek hushed him.  
"Liam, it's ok. It's Y/N. It's mommy." Y/N cooed gently stroking his cheek. 

They trekked back to the house and Derek laid Liam down on the couch. Y/N ran to the bathroom filling it up with hot water.   
"Help me get him into the tub before he catches a cold. Y/N told him. Derek nodded and took him into the bathroom. Y/N helped undress Liam and sat him in the tub.   
"Sssshhh it's ok, you're ok. You're safe now, baby." Y/N hushed as Liam sobbed and sniffled from the cold. Derek left Y/N to bathe Liam as he went to their bedroom and took out a warm pair of pyjamas for him. Liam was silent through the whole thing. The hot water against his cold skin felt nice. He could move his fingers again as his skin went back to its original colour. 

Once Liam was finished, Y/N carried him to their bedroom and helped him get changed into his new cosy pyjamas. Derek plugged in the hairdryer and blow dried the young boy's hair.   
"You're ok. You're ok." Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he still continued to sob and sniffle. Once Derek had finished he went downstairs to bring up some medicine and a bottle of warm milk setting it on their bedside table as he sat down on the bed looking at Liam. Y/N took the medicine and poured it onto the spoon before bringing it up to Liam's mouth. Liam looked up at her with sad eyes.   
"It's medicine, baby. You've got a cold being out there for so long." Y/N told him in a soft tone. Liam opened his mouth taking the medicine. His sobs grew louder and louder. Y/N and Derek looked at each other before intervening. 

"Liam. Ssssh, it's ok baby. I've got you." Y/N cooed. She gently pulled him onto her lap. He didn't have any energy to fight. He collapsed breaking down in tears as he sobbed  against her neck.

"It's ok, you're safe. You're safe now. Sssshhh." She hushed holding onto him tight and rocked him whispered comforting words in his ear. She wrapped a blanket around him and gently rubbed his back. 

Derek sighed. He knew Liam needed to be punished for what he did.   
"Kiddo, what you did today was wrong. You can't run away like that especially around here. There's wolves and hunters around here. You could have been kidnapped. What if we hadn't found you? Then what? Dressed like that you could freeze to death! You should be grateful we found you when we did."  Derek told him raising his voice causing Liam to shrink down into her lap. Y/N placed her arm on Derek's attempting to calm him down. 

"Liam. Look at me, baby." Y/N asked softly as she gently tilted his chin up so he was looking at her with sad bloodshot eyes. She wiped away his tears and pressed a soft gentle kiss to his forehead which only made him sob more.  
"Honey, what happened? What made you want to run away? Don't you like it here?" Y/N asked him.   
We've given you everything you could ever want." Derek continued with annoyance lacing his tone.  
"Der...come on. He's already terrified." I told him.   
"He's not wrong, baby. Have we ever shouted at you or hurt you?" Y/N asked him to which Liam shook his head sniffling.   
"We took you in. Took care of you,  gave you clean clothes, a warm bed to sleep in, food to eat, toys to play with. You have everything you could ever want, baby." Y/N told him.   
"So what's making my little boy so unhappy, huh?" She cooed brushing his hair away from his face. She could see how vulnerable Liam was right now and perhaps it was evil to manipulate him when he was terrified but she had to do something to get him to trust her again.   
"You get as many cuddles and kisses you could ever want. Is that not what you want?" Y/N continued to ask him.   
"Do you want to go back to your old life. Back to school where the kids bullied you? Back to living in your old apartment with your mom who couldn't even afford food to feed you let alone buy you new clothes or toys to play with? Back to having a someone who wouldn't even look at you let alone hold you, give you kisses and cuddles whenever you wanted? Is that what you want?" Y/N asked him.   
"How do you know?" Liam sobbed.   
"I called Deputy Parrish within the first few hours I took you in. He told me everything." Y/N told him wiping away his tears. 

Tears flowed down Liam's cheeks when he realised she was right. His old life was horrible. His grades slipped at school, his teachers were always on his back, his mom didn't give a shit about him, he was all alone and unloved until that day when he had been separated from his friends and found Y/N. She took him in and changed everything.

Liam couldn't help but breakdown. He covered his face with his hands and cried as tears rolled down his cheeks and his nose ran.   
"...m so sorry." Liam sobbed.   
"Baby." Y/N cooed. She gently moved his hands away from his face, wiped his eyes and encouraged him to blow his nose.  
"That's my good boy." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"...m sorry for running away especially since you've both been really nice to me." Liam continued to sob.   
"Do you see why we took you in, honey? We couldn't let you go back to your old life." Y/N told him. She held him in her arms and rocked him trying to calm him down by getting him to focus on his breathing.   
"Sssh it's ok baby. I've got you. Focus on your breathing. Take deep breaths" She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Liam, you disobeyed orders." Derek told him sitting beside his wife.   
"You know there has to be consequences." He added.   
"No, no I'm sorry." Liam sobbed holding onto Y/N tight as he shook his head.   
"Liam, you chose to run away. We were worried sick. You have to be punished." Derek told him whincing slightly when he heard Liam whine. It broke his heart hearing him so upset but it had to be done.   
"Come on pup." Derek told him in a soft tone as he took him out of Y/N's arms.   
"No! No.....'m sorry." Liam sobbed shaking his head trying to hold on to Y/N.   
"Mommy...mommy! Please!" Liam sobbed.   
"It'll be over soon. You have to be a big brave boy. Daddy's not doing this to be a meanie, I promise." Y/N cooed.  

Derek laid Liam over his knee pulling down his pants and laid 5 hard spanks on his bottom increasing the pain each time. By the end of it, Liam was a blubbering pathetic mess.

Derek pat his shoulder praising him for being a brave boy and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam curled up into a ball and sobbed. Derek picked him up despite him refusing and placed him in Y/N's lap letting his wife calm him down.   
"Sssshhh, I'm here honey. What you did was not only very dangerous but you had us really worried. You could've been really hurt." She told him wiping away his tears.   
"We let you stay with us because we care about your safety. We'd be devastated if anything happened to you, my love." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam sobbed in her arms. He wrapped his arms around Y/N's neck holding onto her tight. She was right. They had never hurt him on purpose. From the first day, they had took care of him when they could have chosen to throw him out in the snow. But they didn't. And Liam had repaid their kindness by running away. 

All the commotion from this morning had tired Liam out and he fell asleep against Y/N. She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his tear stained cheeks.   
"I think he's learned his lesson now." Derek told her.   
"I hope so. That was hard to watch, babe." Y/N told him.   
"I know but he has to learn." Derek told her to which Y/N nodded.   
"I think we've got him exactly where we need him." Y/N told him.   
"What do you mean?" Derek asked slightly confused.   
"We don't need to force him to regress when he does it by himself. He's already in a fragile and vulnerable state. Didn't you see the way he fell into submission as soon as I sat him on my lap and changed the tone of my voice?" Y/N asked him. Derek nodded in understanding.   
"I say we try something new." Y/N told him with a sly smile.   
"Something that involves getting him to trust us on his own terms that by the end of it. He won't want to leave." Y/N told him.   
"If that's what you think it'll take then I'm behind you, babe." Derek responded and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam's little fiasco, he catches a cold and falls ill from being out in the snow. Y/N and Derek do everything they can to help make him better and they see how Liam slowly regresses when he's sick needing the love, comfort and protection of two parents.

After a few hours Liam woke to the sound of sweet humming and someone running their fingers through his hair. He blinked up and saw Y/N. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Hi baby, how're you feeling?" She asked gently stroking his cheek.   
"Head hurts." Liam whinced as he sat up.   
"It will do, honey. You caught a cold being out in the snow yesterday." She told him.   
"Let's get you something to eat and then you can have some more medicine." Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing up and holding her hand out to him. That was odd. Usually she'd jump at the chance to carry him which he could actually use right now.

"Come on, sweetie" She cooed. Liam sat up and took her hand letting her guide him to the kitchen where he sat down at the table.   
"I made chicken curry with rice." She told him going over to the large glistening double stove and plating up a small dish for him.  
"I thought something smelled good." Derek smiled walking into the kitchen to press a kiss to Y/N's cheek and ruffled Liam's hair pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he sat beside him at the table. Y/N smiled and put the plate in front of Liam.   
"How're you feeling, pup?" Derek asked Liam who groaned grumpily in response.   
"I know honey, it's ok." Y/N cooed rubbing his back.  
"Do you want mommy to feed you or are you going to feed yourself?" Y/N asked holding the spoon out to him which he took. He took the first bite and looked up at Y/N with his innocent baby blue eyes. She smiled and headed back to the stove to plate up a dish for herself and Derek. Y/N and Derek were talking between themselves for a fee minutes when Y/N noticed Liam wasn't eating. 

"What's the matter, honey? You've barely touched your food." Y/N asked slightly concerned.   
"Don' feel well." Liam whined.   
"Let's get settled on the couch, honey and I'll make you some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich instead. Is that ok, sweetie?" Y/N asked. Liam nodded and took her hand as she let him get comfy on the couch in the living room. She added more pillows and tucked him in with the large fluffy grey blanket that sat on the arm at the end. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and set the TV up for him as Spongebob played. 

"I'll be right back honey." She smiled and got up heading back into the kitchen to make a small grilled cheese sandwich and warm up a bowl of tomatoe soup.   
"You know, I bet if we babied him more when he's sick he'll regress more." Derek told her.   
"I know. That's exactly what I plan on doing." She smirked at him. Derek chuckled at her and continued eating. 

Y/N set everything on the tray and carried it in putting it down on the coffee table. She pressed the back of her hand gently to Liam's forehead and could feel that he was burning up.   
"My poor baby." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I brought you some food, honey. Do you want to try and eat a little bit then I'll give you your medicine and you can take a nap." She told him. Liam looked at the kindness in her eyes and nodded.   
"That's my good boy." She praised him. He sat up slightly and Y/N took a spoonful of the warm tomatoe soup and brought it up to his lips. Liam opened his mouth and felt the warm tomatoe flavoured liquid go down his throat. He hummed contently. Derek finished washing the dishes and went to join them. He filled a bowl with cool water and grabbed a face cloth taking it in to Y/N. He stood over Liam and soaked the cloth in the bowl and rang out the excess water before putting it on Liam's head to help bring down his fever. 

He picked Liam up and set him on his lap covering him with a blanket. The young boy cuddled into the warmth of his chest as Y/N continued to feed him.   
"Take your time, baby. It's ok." She cooed. Liam ate half of his grilled sandwich and ate the majority of his soup before turning his head away from Y/N.   
"No more." Liam told her.   
"Ok baby, let me get you your medicine and then you can take a nap." She told him putting everything back on the tray and carrying it to the kitchen. Derek wiped Liam's mouth and pressed a kiss to his cheek hushing him as he gently rubbed his back.   
"Everythin' 'urts." Liam whined.   
"I know kiddo, I know. Just rest, you'll be better in no time." Derek reassured him. Y/N came back with a bottle of medicine. She poured the syrup onto the spoon before giving it to Liam.

Liam took the medicine and nuzzled against Derek's chest without realising he had taken a fistful of his shirt too. Derek saw and smiled. He continued to rub Liam's back. He spent the next few minutes comforting Liam who had fallen asleep against him. 

Y/N smiled pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek before brushing his hair out of his face.   
"Poor thing." She cooed. Derek stood up and laid Liam down on the couch so he could stretch and be comfortable before moving to the other couch and sat beside Y/N wrapping his arms around her as they cuddled and watched TV together. They sat close to Liam in case he needed them.   
"Who knew he'd be so clingy when he was sick." Derek asked.   
"Well since he's never had a loving family growing up, I can't imagine him having any of this when he was sick especially when he was younger. He needs us. Plus we need to show him how loving and caring parents are supposed to be. You saw how he was cuddled up in our arms wanting to feel safe and warm. We can give that to him. He just needs to see that." Y/N told him to which Derek nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Liam had been asleep for a good 3 hours. Y/N had let him rest up as much as possible before he started to toss and turn slowly waking up.   
"How're you feeling, kiddo?" Derek asked sitting beside Liam and brushing his hair away from his face.   
"Li'le better." Liam answered sitting up.   
"Can I um...use the bathroom...please?" Liam asked slightly afraid.   
"Sure honey, let me take you." Y/N smiled and held his hand making sure he was steady on his feet as she guided him up the stairs. Again, Liam was slightly confused, no diaper for him this time.   
"I'll wait outside for you, hun." She told him as she sat on the top step away from the bathroom giving him some privacy.   
"Everything ok, honey?" Y/N asked as he emerged. Liam rubbed his eyes and nodded before raising his arms up at her.   
"Do you want me to carry you, baby?" She asked. To Y/N's surprise, Liam nodded. Y/N picked up him holding him close as he nuzzled into her neck as she carefully carried him downstairs gently rubbing his back. She sat back on the couch with Liam in her arms as she put on a movie. Liam snuggled into her chest and yawned. 

"You can't go back to sleep, baby or you won't be able to sleep later tonight." Y/N cooed. Liam groaned and snuggled into her chest. Derek walked in from the kitchen with Liam's medicine and a mug of warm milk.   
"What do you want to do, kiddo? Arts and crafts, read a story together, watch another movie, bake cookies?" Derek asked.   
"Can...can you read a story?" Liam asked shyly. This made Derek smile and he nodded ruffling the younger boy's hair before getting up and retrieving some books. Liam picked "the 3 bears". It was a classic which he already knew but mostly chose it because of the funny voices.

Derek sat on the couch beside Y/N who had Liam in her arms and opened the storybook showing him the colourful pictures. Derek began reading the book but without the voices which made Liam pout in disappointment.   
"What is it, honey? What's my baby so pouty huh?" Y/N asked as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.   
"He's not reading it right." Liam replied still pouting.   
"Do you want me to do the voices?" Derek asked him. Liam blushed but nodded his head.   
"Ok but after you take your medicine and drink your milk." Derek told him. Liam nodded doing as he asked.

Once satisfied, Derek began reading the book this time doing the funny voices which made Liam laugh. Y/N chuckled at how amused Liam was and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he laid his head against her and focused on the storybook. Derek glanced at her meeting her eyes and they celebrated in that short second. Liam sat up in Y/N's lap gazing at the storybook when Derek did funny voices for each of the characters. Derek couldn't help but smile when Liam giggled in delight. 

Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead as they continued to listen to Derek finish the storybook. Y/N set Liam in Derek's lap as he was fascinated with the colourful images on the book following the story. She headed to the kitchen to bake a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Liam deserved them after everything that had happened. 

After 20 minutes, Y/N took the cookies out of the oven and set them on a cooking rack in the kitchen.   
"Can you guess what mommy made for you?" Y/N heard Derek ask Liam. She could hear Liam giggle before replying "cooookkkiiieeeesss!". She chuckled and shook her head going back to the living room.  
"That's right baby but they're super hot. You'll have to wait for a little bit." Y/N told him which caused Liam to pout.   
"Aww baby. I promise, you can be the first one to have a cookie in a little bit. I promise." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam wrapped his arms around Y/N's neck hugging her. Y/N smiled and took Liam into her arms holding him close as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I love you baby." She cooed gently rocking him. Liam hummed contently as he rested against her. 

It had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N focuses on taking care of Liam but Derek heads out to the town to find more information about Liam's background but comes to face with some bad news.

Y/N had Liam stay at home for the next few days since he was recovering from his cold. Being ill made Liam clingy and all he wanted was to be in Y/N's lap as she rubbed his back. 

After breakfast, Y/N occupied herself with chores that desperately needed doing such as the laundry and vacuuming. Liam was resting on the couch watching a movie snuggled up with a plush toy he had grown to love as it provided him comfort. Once Y/N was finished, she joined Liam on the couch pressing a kiss to his forehead. He was noticeably better, his fever had gone down, his eyes sparkled and he had a healthy glow on his face.   
"Feeling better, honey?" She asked pressing her hand against his forehead and cheek. Liam nodded at her words.   
"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Derek descended down the staircase in his leather jacket, putting on his boots and grabbed his keys and phone.   
"I'm heading into town for a little while, babe." Derek told his wife.   
"Oh, I left a short grocery list on the kitchen counter. Could you grab them on your way back please?" She asked. Derek smiled and nodded pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Alright, I'll be back in a little while. Be good, Liam." Derek told him ruffling his hair.   
"I will." Liam replied with a smile. 

Derek had left for town. It had been almost 2 weeks since they had found Liam and after reading up on his past with his abusive and drunk mother, he decided to go into town to see if she had noticed he was missing or if anyone was looking for him. Deputy Parrish was a good friend of Derek's and had provided him with all thr information he needed. He had texted Derek the address of Liam's old apartment and that's where Derek was heading now. 

He started the Camaro and made his way into Beacon Hills. The address on his phone read "apartment 3cx second floor". Suddenly Parrish's name appeared on screen.   
"Yeah, what's up? I'm just heading into town." Derek replied as he put his phone on loudspeaker.   
"Derek, are you heading to the address I sent you?" Parrish asked.   
"Yeah I should be there in about an hour or so." Derek told him.  
"Ring me when you get there. I'll meet you outside. There's something you have to see. I'll explain when you get here. Drive safe, bud." Parrish told him.  
"Alright, see you soon, pal." Derek replied. He ended the phone call and couldn't help but feel slightly confused. He wondered what Parrish wanted. 

After an hour and 30 minutes of driving, Derek arrived outside the apartment. He picked up his phone and turned on the couch recorder. From here on out, it was important to record everything he had heard and who he spoke to. He parked behind Parrish's cop cruiser and got out greeting his old friend.   
"How're ya, Derek. How's Y/N?" Parrish asked.  
"Fine, thanks. You?" Derek asked shaking his hand.   
"Can't complain." Parrish shrugged.   
"So what's up?" Derek asked.  
"The apartment details you asked me to check up on, well something's changed. I got a call yesterday to check this place out and it turns out the owner OD-ed and died." Parrish told him. Derek's eyes widened in surprise.  
"What'd you mean?" He asked.   
"Well this apartment belonged to Liam's mother. He died yesterday afternoon." Parrish told him with sadness in his eyes.   
"I mean that's sad, she was his mother but you should've heard Liam speak about her when he had a meltdown. He said she hated him." Derek told him. They walked into the apartment that was now empty and had a "for rent" sign on it. It was small and run down lacking maintenence. Derek wrinkled his nose at such a sight. It was disgusting.

"What about Liam's stuff?" Derek asked.  
"It's kept in storage until they decide what to do with it." Parrish told him.   
"Show me." Derek asked. Parrish nodded at words and guided him out of the building and around thr back to a garage where he pulled open the door and pointed to 4 cardboard boxes. Derek rolled up his sleeves and began rifling through them. All he found was tattered clothes, an old teddy bear, school books, a lacrosse stick and a photoframe with a picture of Liam and who Derek guessed was his mother.   
"Was this the woman who ODed and died?" Derek asked to which Parrish nodded. Derek held on to the photoframe taking it with him. He put it in the inside of his jacket pocket.   
"So what do you plan on doing with the kid?" Parrish asked.   
"Giving him a proper home with loving parents." Derek told him.   
"Records show his mom was the only living family member and as far as I'm aware, no one's looking for him." Parrish told him.   
"What about that Mason kid? He was pretty persistent." Derek asked.   
"I dunno. I haven't heard from him in a while." Parrish replied.   
"Alright. We'll I'm going to stop off at the grocery store before heading back home. Thanks for your help today, man". Derek thanked him shaking his hand.   
"Alright, take it easy and call me if you need anything." Parrish told him as they walked back to their cars. Derek was taking out the keys in his jacket pocket when he accidentally dropped them on the floor. Suddenly a smaller hand picked them up for him.   
"Here you go, mister." A young dark skinned boy replied holding his hand out to him.   
"Thanks." Derek said taking the keys from him.   
"Wait, wait I know you." The boy began as he turned around and followed Derek.   
"Hey mister, do you remember me? I came to your house looking for my friend. It's Mason." He continued.   
"Oh yeah. Hey kid." Derek responded as he continued walking.   
"Any luck finding your friend? I mean it's been what almost 2 weeks, must've heard something by now right?" Derek asked him. Mason sighed and sadness took over his expression as he shook his head.   
"It's too late. He's probably frozen to death or been eaten by wolves by now." Mason sniffled.   
"Sorry, kid." Derek replied clapping a hand on his shoulder.   
"Anyways, what're you doing around here, you don't live here." Mason asked looking at him suspiciously.   
"My wife has a cold so I came into town to get some medicine for her and pick up some groceries." Derek told him.   
"Prove it." Mason answered. Derek raised his eyebrow at him.   
"What did you say?" Derek asked him.   
Mason gulped and repeated himself.   
"You heard me. Prove it." Mason repeated. Derek looked at him as if he was about to sink his teeth into him. Derek sighed and opened up his jacket pocket. He took out the grocery list and showed it to him.   
"See? Here's my grocery list. Now will you quit bugging me kid?" Derek asked pushing past him and unlocking his car. He got in and began to drive to the grocery store. He glanced into his mirror to see Mason stood watching him. Dammit. For some reason the kid was suspecting him. He had to tread carefully. 

He arrived at the local grocery store and looking around making sure he wasn't followed. He headed into the pharmacy first and picked up medication for Liam that Y/N had suggested they'd stock up on. Thankfully the pharmacist put the medication in a sealed white bag. Derek put that in his trolley and took out his list getting everything he needed including bread, muffins, milk, tea bags, fruit yogurt pots, fresh fruit, vegetables, pasta, meat, juice boxes and chocolate whilst also picking up a brand new sippy cup for Liam and a new story book titled "the tiger who came for tea" and a large soft huggable seal plush toy which he knew Liam would love.  

He carried the shopping to his car and put it away in his trunk. A shop assistant ran out after him handing him a bag. Derek thanked him and took it from him.   
"I knew it!" Mason yelled at him. Derek sighed.   
"What now, kid?" Derek asked.   
"You have Liam!" Mason shouted.   
"Look kid, I told you I don't know where your friend is." Derek told him.   
"Then what's in the bag?" Mason asked. Derek sighed and held it out to him.   
"Take a look for yourself, kid." Derek told him. Mason looked inside and found nothing but fruit and vegetables. Derek sighed and took the bag from him putting it in the trunk and then leaned against his car putting a hand on Mason's shoulder.   
"Look kid. I get it. You're upset and angry about your friend. I would be too. But my wife and I did everything we could to help. There's snow and forest for miles and miles. Who knows which direction he could have got lost in. Take a deep breath, go home and try to relax. I'm sorry about your friend but it's time to accept that he's gone. You need to move on." Derek told him patting his shoulder.   
"Can I give you a lift?" Derek offered.   
"No thanks, I'll walk." Mason told him.   
"Alright, be safe kid. See you around." Derek told him heading to the driver's seat and starting the car. He was just about to head home when Y/N sent him a text.   
"Babe, you need to come home. It's Liam. He's having another meltdown." She texted.   
"Just setting off. I'll be there soon." He texted back. He checked the recorder on his phone and saved the note from today. 

He put the car into gear and began his journey home. 

~ Meanwhile back at the house ~   
"Liam, baby please. You need to calm down. Take deep breaths." Y/N cooed trying to calm him down but Liam was having an another angry episode.   
"No! You can't make me!" Liam yelled back at her throwing the blanket and his plush toy off of the couch.   
"This is all just a trick!" He cried as tears fell down his face.  
"No honey, of course not. Why would you even think such a thing?" She asked approaching him carefully.   
"No one's ever wanted me! No one wants me! What makes this different?!!" Liam yelled. Y/N's heart broke hearing him.  
"Liam, honey..." Y/N began.   
"No! You're just like everyone else! You'll only be nice for a little bit and then you won't care about me!" Liam sobbed. 

Derek had walked into the house and could hear shouting and crying. He put all the shopping in the kitchen and carefully headed into the living room.   
"Liam, you know that's not true. From the very beginning, we've been nothing but kind and loving to you. That won't ever stop, baby. I'm so sorry people have treated you so badly but we won't ever hurt you." Y/N told him.   
"No! You're a liar! You're lying!" Liam cried as he sat beside the couch and curled into it crying.   
"Babe." Derek called his wife gently touching her arm.  
"I'm glad you're home. He's been like this for last hour. I don't know what's got into him." She explained.   
"Liam, stop this." Derek told him using a different approach.   
"No! You're just going to hurt me!" Liam cried.   
"No one's going to hurt you, kid. I promise. Look you need to calm down." Derek told him. Liam shook his head and continued to sob. 

Y/N crouched down in front of him and hushed him softly. She gently touched his cheek with her palm and wiped away his tears with her thumb. Liam whined and rest his cheek in her palm welcoming the soothing guesture. She took Liam into her arms and held him close gently rocking him but Liam began to squirm in her arms.   
"Sssshhh no baby, don't fight it. It's ok. It's ok, I've got you. I'm here." Y/N cooed gently rubbing his back.   
"No one wants me." Liam sobbed against her.   
"Ssssh don't say that. I want you. Derek wants you. We love you, honey." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She sat crossed legged and sat Liam in her lap as he laid against her chest as she brushed his hair out of his face.   
"What happened, kiddo?" Derek asked sitting in front of Liam.   
"Did you get bad memories?" Derek asked him. Liam sniffled and nodded.   
"Just take deep breaths, kiddo. It's ok." Derek reassured him.   
"I'm scared someone will hurt me like last time." Liam sobbed.   
"Who hurt you baby?" Y/N asked him.   
"My mom and her boyfriend." Liam answered.   
"No one's going to hurt you ever again, baby." She cooed.   
"Liam, I have something to tell you. I went into town today and went to your old apartment. A police officer told me your mom died yesterday." Derek told him.   
"What?" Y/N asked surprised.   
"What?" Liam asked.   
"It's true, kiddo. I'm sorry." Derek apologised.  
"No you're lying!" Liam sobbed.   
"I'm not, I promise. I can prove it." Derek told him taking out his phone and playing the recording. Liam sat silently and listened as tears flowed down his cheek. He didn't know why he was crying especially when his own mother was so awful to him but at the end she was his mom.   
"I'm sorry, honey." Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"I don't have anyone." Liam cried.   
"Sssh you have us. You'll always have us. We're going to take care of you and give you lots of love just like you deserve. We're going to love you, take care of you and protect you." Y/N reassured him.

It took Liam hours to calm down. He cried and cried until there were no more tears. He stayed in Y/N's lap and was silent for most of the time.   
"Hey, Liam. I went to the store earlier and picked up some things I'd thought you'd like." Derek began. He got up and went to the kitchen bringing back a grocery bag taking out the brand new sippy cup, storybook and the plush toy. Liam's eyes immediately landed on the plush toy.

"It's a seal." Liam finally spoke looking up at Y/N. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"That's right, honey." She praised him.   
"Do you want to hold it?" Derek asked holding it out for Liam to take. The young boy nodded and took it into his arms hugging him close.   
"Thanks." Liam replied giving Derek a small smile.   
"You're welcome, kiddo." Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Do you like having plush toys, baby?" Y/N asked him.   
"Yeah. I never got any at home." Liam told him.   
"If you choose to stay with us, we'll spoil you rotten with lots of storybooks and plush toys because you our sweet little boy deserves them." Y/N cooed.   
"I'd get more?" Liam asked.   
"Of course, kiddo. Anything for my little champ." Derek smiled.  
"Would you like that baby? To stay here with us? You'd get lots of yummy food to eat, clean clothes, a warm bed and lots of hugs and kisses from mommy and daddy." Y/N cooed.   
"I'd get a mommy and daddy again?" Liam asked as tears fell down his cheeks.   
"Of course you would, baby. We'd do anything for you." Y/N told him.   
"We love you Liam." Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Once Liam had calmed down, they put on a movie for him leaving him on the couch as Derek quietly asked Y/N for a word in the kitchen.   
"Is everything ok?" Y/N asked seeing how concerned he was. Derek sighed. 

"We may have a problem."


End file.
